Conventionally, in a production line for sanitary napkins and the like, for the purpose of integrating the continuous sheet 2a made of such as nonwoven fabric that becomes the top sheet 2 (the sheet that comes into contact with the wearer's skin when using the absorbent article 1) at the end product state, and the absorbent body 3 made of liquid absorbent fiber and the like, there is a process of sending through the space between the embossing roll 10b and the anvil roll 10a the continuous sheet 2a with the absorbent body 3 (corresponding to polymeric material) overlapping at the central portion in the width direction of the continuous sheet 2 (for example, refer to FIG. 2).
And when the continuous sheet 2a passes through the space between the rolls, the embossing protrusion 12 (corresponding to the protruding member) on the outer circumferential surface of the embossing roll 10b presses against the aforementioned central portion from the continuous sheet 2a side, and thereby a groove like depression 7 is formed at said central portion by pressing to integrate the absorbent body 3 with the continuous sheet 2a (PTL 1).